


A Long Road That Ends In A Wedding.

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long road getting here.</p>
<p>Their first impressions of each other had been pretty awful, what with Pietro knocking Clint down and getting him shot.  Things had begun to change after Pietro almost killed himself saving Clint in Sokovia.</p>
<p>Not overnight, you understand.  Clint had ripped Pietro a new one once he was recovered from the fourteen bullet holes.  Accusations of stupidity and recklessness and “Don’t you ever do that again” eventually settled into mutual respect and friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Road That Ends In A Wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> From the following prompt:
> 
> Anonymous said to pietrolovesclint  
> For the hawksilver prompt thingy Wanda and Nat meddling

It had been a long road getting here.

Their first impressions of each other had been pretty awful, what with Pietro knocking Clint down and getting him shot.  Things had begun to change after Pietro almost killed himself saving Clint in Sokovia.

Not overnight, you understand.  Clint had ripped Pietro a new one once he was recovered from the fourteen bullet holes.  Accusations of stupidity and recklessness and “Don’t you ever do that again” eventually settled into mutual respect and friendship.

Clint deciding to stay on with the new Avengers team was the last straw in his relationship with Laura.  They’d stayed friends.  The kids barely knew the difference, it’s not like Clint had ever been at home much anyway.  It was a tough time for Clint.  Pietro had been there for him throughout, lending an ear or distracting him with stupid wagers, Clint doesn’t know what he’d have done without him – probably crawled into a bottle of Jack for a few months.

As the dust settled on Clint’s divorce the two men started to realise that they might have feelings beyond friendship for each other. 

The team had put up with months of unresolved sexual tension between them.  Clint, thinking he was too old for the kid, refused to make a move while Pietro just didn’t believe that a man as good and honest as Clint would ever fall for a Sokovian street orphan.

It took a near death experience  to get them to act on their feelings.

They had been kidnapped by bad guy of the week number 12 and locked in a cell together for three weeks.  Three weeks of blood and pain and screaming their throats raw as they watched each other get hurt did the trick.  When Cap and Wanda had blown into their cell after almost a month they found the two men huddled together for warmth and comfort.

It was hard to be apart for a while after that.  Which wasn’t the healthiest start to a relationship but they both worked through their trauma and came out on the other side.  Still together.

Their romantic relationship hasn’t been perfect.  They both have tempers, they argue constantly (leading to a phenomenal amount of make up sex) but if you asked any member of the team they would agree that Clint and Pietro belong together.

So when Clint finally gets down on one knee and presents a gobsmacked Pietro with a ring and a cheeky “You didn't see this coming?” no-one is surprised. Except Pietro, whose shocked expression was immortalised on camera to come back and bite him in the ass at every opportunity.

A wedding is supposed to be the happily ever after. You see it in the movies all the time. It turns out that the movies lied.

Planning a wedding was supposed to be simple, at least it was twenty years ago when Clint had married Laura in a simple ceremony at the courthouse. Clint and Pietro had talked about it and agreed to keep it low key.

The Maximoff family members could be counted on the fingers of one hand and Clint's only insistence was that his kids be there. Papa Pietro was more than OK with that.

What neither of them had counted on was Wanda and Natasha.

Scarlet Witch and Black Widow had taken on the worst villains that the universe could spit at them. Clint and Pietro's small intimate wedding didn't stand a chance.

Gone was the courthouse date, replaced by a lavish country hotel being rented out for the entire weekend.

Suddenly they were spending their days picking out flowers and suits and invitations. Apparently sending a text to the dozen people who were to attend wasn't good enough. Actually, speaking of those dozen people? Wanda and Natasha had just a few more people that they wanted to add to the guest list.

With a soothing tone and a promise to sort out all the details themselves the girls took Clint and Pietro's wedding and twisted it into something unrecognisable.

Pietro knows that they're doing it out of love. Wanda and Nat are family and they think they're helping. But as Pietro watches Clint starting into space, a look of misery on his weathered face as the girls ask him for an opinion (which they then completely disregard) about place settings, he knows it has to stop.

Pietro takes it upon himself to sort this.

With the help of Steve, the internet and a lot of leg work the team and the Barton kids show up for a holiday weekend barbeque that is actually a surprise wedding.

The joy on Clint's face when he realised what's happening forestalls any complaining Wanda and Natasha might have done.

They get married outdoors, in the sunshine, surrounded by the people that matter.

Wanda and Nat pull them aside afterwards and apologise for getting carried away. Pietro and Clint just pull them into a group hug with a reassurance that there are no hard feelings and a promise to pay the cancellation fees on anything the girls need.

It had been a long road getting here but, as Pietro grins at his husband stuffing his mouth with a hot dog as he hold a bottle of beer, he wouldn't change a minute of it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com)


End file.
